Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to methods of forming a material layer, and more particularly, to methods of forming a material layer, by which a material layer having good step coverage may be stably manufactured despite variations in other process parameters.
Related Art
As semiconductor devices have been increasingly downscaled, it has become more difficult to conformally form thin layers. In particular, with the downscaling of semiconductor devices, aspect ratios of structures in semiconductor devices may greatly increase. Thus, it becomes increasingly difficult for thin layers to maintain high step coverages, and process conditions become more complicated. Accordingly, it is imperatively necessary to develop a method of forming a thin layer having good step coverage under eased conditions.